


baby dragons or tsushima yoshiko the jealous mess (live and in stereo).

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, yosh is jealous rick is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It is a confirmed fact that instead of butterflies fallen angels feel baby dragons inside their stomach when spending time with their significant other.





	baby dragons or tsushima yoshiko the jealous mess (live and in stereo).

Yoshiko wouldn’t nor couldn’t say Riko made her nauseous but it felt like that. Every time Riko held her hands she felt like fainting and apparently instead of butterflies fallen angels felt baby dragons flying in their stomachs. It was weird and amazing and intense and Yoshiko couldn’t help it. She also couldn’t help that those baby dragons seemed to be spitting fire, now; they seemed to be mad.

“She likes you a lot, huh.” Yoshiko was lying over Riko’s dining table. They were going to eat breakfast and Riko insisted that as it was her house she’d serve Yoshiko (it wasn’t, however, like Yoshiko served her breakfast when they were in her house. She always slept more than Riko meaning Riko ended up cooking breakfast anyways. She said she didn’t mind but Yoshiko wanted to be charming at least just once).

“Who?” Riko asked. She gave Yoshiko a bowl of cereal. No milk. Yoshiko took one with her hand (ignoring the spoon that was in the bowl) and ate it. She wanted to eat cereal with milk and the cereal felt as dry as a stone in the middle of summer.

“Mari.” She said. She was cold and put her hoodie’s hood over her head and pulled the stripes. She looked like a pouty dark blue egg, now.

“Mari?” Riko asked. She was too concentrated cooking and trying not to burn anything and couldn’t answer Yoshiko properly. That made Yoshiko feel uneasy.

“Yeah. Mari. You were… You two talked a lot, last night.” ‘You two clung to the other a lot, last night’ was what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t. So she sulked.

“Uh. I suppose so.” Riko said. She sat in front of her and started eating. Yoshiko wouldn’t stop looking at her. The baby dragons, the ones inside her stomach, were out of control. She wondered if a kiss would make them calm down. Maybe, she thought, but she didn’t want to kiss Riko, at least in that exact moment. “Is there-is there anything wrong, Yocchan?” And Yoshiko wanted to moan in disgust because yes, there was something wrong but a childish part of her (a big part of her) didn’t want Riko to know anything nor didn’t want to tell Riko anything.

“Uh. No.” She said. She still had cereal in her mouth and had several flashbacks starring several people saying ‘Yoshiko, for god’s sake, close your mouth when you eat’. She blushed. She hated to forget that but she always did and even if she had just turned sixteen some things never change.

“You sure? You seem… different, today.” Riko said. Yoshiko whined.

“Why don’t you— ugh, Riri! Why don’t you get it?!” She said, and she was showing her feelings with no shame. That was her, Yoshiko Tsushima, being a jealous mess live and in stereo.

“Get? Get what?” Riko asked and she seemed to be even more clueless than a minute ago and Yoshiko was sure Riko had to be one of the most dense people she had ever met, after Dia and You.

“I’m—” And Riko made an ‘ah!’ sound. Yoshiko was happy she had interrupted her because after the ‘I’m’ she had no idea what to say.

“Is it-is it because I was with Mari all the time, yesterday?” She asked. Yoshiko was now sitting next to her and nodded. Stupid Riri, she thought. I said that at her face and then I’m the one that doesn’t listen. Riko giggled. “There’s nothing to worry about, Yocchan. You’re still my number one fallen angel.” She kissed her cheek. Yoshiko felt like she was burning. Her baby dragons felt flustered and fluffy.

“I’m your only fallen angel.” She said. She dragged Riko closer without thinking.

“My number one girlfriend.” Riko said. Yoshiko hugged her even tighter.

“I’m your only girlfriend!” She said. She sounded indignant. Riko giggled.

“You’re my number one, Yocchan.” She kissed her close to the neck and in that moment Yoshiko felt like exploding.

**Author's Note:**

> so today is the 7/7 day of this challenge which means it ends. i'm really glad i did it and i hope yall enjoyed all of the fics as much as me!! see you again, take care and peace out! o7


End file.
